The proposed research project has as its main objective the improvement and enhancement of clinical cancer education at the University of Michigan. The initial granting period witnessed a major review by the faculty and curricular review committees of the Medical School relative to course work in the freshman and sophomore years. Suggested changes are being implemented. The plan to review the effect of these changes will be a part of the Cancer Education Committee's activity. This will be accomplished by student survey and an evaluation of the request for student research projects related to cancer. There are further plans to increase the availability of junior and senior clerkships in subspecialty oncology services. In graduate education plans include the addition of subspecialty oncology rotation assignments in medicine and pediatrics. A plan to continue the production of videotapes on the myeloproliferative disorders is presented. An increase in faculty and the number of clinical associates is planned to further implement these changes.